[unreadable] [unreadable] inXsol LLC will undertake research to establish the technical/scientific merit and feasibility for the design and use of an affordable, stand alone simulation-based training tool to supplement instructor guided training for hazardous materials health and safety that can be tailored to meet the local needs of cities and states. [unreadable] [unreadable] The research will examine the use of scenario-based simulation training enabling learners to develop and practice identification, response, coordination and communication skills, in either individual, team, or facilitated sessions. The research will also study the use of collaborative tools as a conduit for design and delivery of new scenarios that can readily be scripted to meet emerging needs. Such tools have the potential to enable a community of authors to grow a library of training experiences that can be shared or adapted to localized needs. The research will extend beyond the design of simulations to examine how best to structure such low cost environments so that they support effective learning and supplement classroom and live exercise events. [unreadable] [unreadable] The research activities include: developing at least one hazmat scenario as a proof of concept and identifying the associated expert decision cues required for the incidents represented and the knowledge-based components required and the incident command structure appropriate for each incident. A practice exercise will be implemented for the scenario using an existing low cost computer-based simulation tool developed by InXsol and the Federation of American Scientists, that includes supporting instructor and student collaboration tools. Using these resources, the project will then study the research questions. Phoenix Fire Department, Phoenix Arizona, will supply the subject matter, technical and instructor expertise for the project. Targeted audiences will be selected among skilled support personnel (SSP) awareness, first responder operations, hazardous materials technician and the incident commander. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]